ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarodziejka
Hope, lepiej znana jako Czarodziejka, jest bratanicą Hexa. Tak jak on potrafi używać czarów. Wygląd W oryginalnej serii, Czarodziejka ubrana była w fioletowy płaszcz i długie fioletowe buty z czarnymi paskami wokół. Nosiła i wciąż swoją magiczną torbę wokół talii. W seriach "Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien", Czarodziejka nosi fioletową tunikę z różową wstążką wokół talii i czarną koronę na głowie, a także ma czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Historia Ben 10 Uwolniła swego wujka z więzienia i przez dłuży czas mu pomagała, ale potem go wykorzystała w celu zdobycia odbudowanych amuletów Bezelu. Ostatecznie straciła swoje moce i przypuszczalnie trafiła do więzienia. Ponownie pojawiła się w mieście Salem, chcąc zdobyć Omnitrixa poprzez użycie zaklęcia zamiany ciał. Przypadkiem zamieniła się z Gwen zamiast Benem i musiała udawać „dobrą dziewczynkę”. Przy kolejnej próbie ponownie wróciła do swego ciała, a Ben i Gwen zamienili się między sobą. Jej ostatnia próba została wykorzystana przez Bena i Gwen, dzięki czemu mogli wrócić do swych ciał. Ona sama została pokonana przez Kulopłota i trafiła do więzienia, gdzie czekały na nią więźniarki, którym Gwen podpadła będąc w jej ciele. W odcinku "Nie pijcie wody" Czarodziejka odnajduje Hexa jako niemowlaka. Następnie dołącza do Minus 10. Zdaje się, że jako jedyna nie dołącza do grupy z chęci zemsty na Benie, a na Gwen. Miała poważne trudności w dogadaniu się z Rojo, która również należała do grupy. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Pojawiła się w odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki". Jej wygląd uległ zmianie. Spodobała się Kevinowi swoją wiedzą o autach i wykorzystała go. Ostatecznie zabrała Gwen moc, ale zwraca ją, gdy Gwen stwarza portal do innego wymiaru. Czarodziejka zdziwiła się, gdyż sądziła, że zabrała jej wszystkie umiejętności, ale Gwen odpowiedziała "wciąż mam twoją księgę czarów". To jeszcze bardziej zezłościło Czarodziejkę i gdy wir zaczął ją wciągać, chwyciła się swojego potwora, który trzymał się słupa. Słowami "Trzymaj ty bezużyteczna kupa głazu" zezłościła kamiennego stwora, który puścił się słupa i razem ze swoją panią wpadł do innego wymiaru. Ostatnie słowa Czarodziejki to "Zrobiłeś to specjalnie!". Ponownie pojawia się w odcinku "Czas leczy" w alternatywnej przyszłości. Gwen swoim planem sprawiła, że Czarodziejka i Hex zdobyli władzę nad światem. Czarodziejka zabiła Gwen, wzięła Kevina jako podwładnego, a Bena zostawiła w sali tortur. Gdy zobaczyła, że Gwen żyje, chciała ją zabić, ale ta ją pokonała. Podczas rozmowy Hexa i Gwen wpadła przez okno i spytała, czy już może ją zabić, Gwen znudzona tym, uderzyła ją. Czarodziejka powiedziała, że skoro myśli, że będzie z nią walczyć, to jest głupsza niż wygląda i zjawił się Kevin. Później w sali tortur (gdzie Gwen uciekła, by uwolnić Bena) zaczęła walczyć z Benem i gdy Gwen wypowiadała zaklęcie, najprawdopodobniej zabija go. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|Czarodziejka używa manyPo raz pierwszy w tej serii pojawia się w odcinku "Uderz w dom", razem z Zombozo i Vulkanusem, chcąc zemścić się na Tennysonach. W odcinku "Skąd płynie magia?" pomaga swoim wrogom dostać się do Gdziekolwiek. Dowiadujemy się, że jej rodzice zginęli z rąk Adwaity (Hex zabrał ją na Ziemię), przez co popłakała się nad Mistycznym Zapadliskiem, słysząc głos swojego ojca, chciała skoczyć, Gwen ją uratowała. Gdy udało im się przejść zapadlisko, Gwen spytała, czy nadal chce ją zabić, odpowiedziała: "Może tylko mocno zranić?". Została tam, by pomścić śmierć rodziców. Gdy trio wraca, by jej pomóc w odcinku "Wróg mojej nieprzyjaciółki" okazuje się, że Czarodziejka pokonała Adwaitę, posiadła Alfa Runę i przejęła władzę w Yawahtacsip oraz obecnie do maszyny z rodzaju Czarnej Magii "wkłada" dusze mieszkańców swej krainy, by wykupić swego ojca. Gdy Ben zginął, postanowiła zabrać Gwen, ale Kevin obronił ją, ginąć, przez co Gwen wściekła się i przemieniła się w Anodytkę, a Czarodziejka stwierdziła, że na to czekała, i zabrała duszę Gwen. Wykupiła swojego ojca, ale ten, gdy powiedziała mu ile dusz poświęciła (600 tys.), powiedział, że nie może żyć takim kosztem, ujawniając jej imię, Hope. Popłakała się, a on wrócił do martwych, podczas gdy wszyscy zmartwychwstali. W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga" zakochuje się w Darkstarze i zabiera go do swojej cytadeli, gdzie chłopak odzyskuje ludzki wygląd. Gdy Darkstar się budzi, dowiadujemy się, że w Yawahtacsip dwa ludzkie dni to parę minut w tym wymiarze. Okazuje się, że moc, którą się posiądzie tam, można "zabierać" ze sobą do innych wymiarów. Gdy trio zjawia się w jej zamku, zaczyna się walka. Gwen próbuje wytłumaczyć jej, że Darkstar to "dwulicowy wampir energetyczny". Hope nie wierzy w to, a gdy jej ukochany mówi "słodka Gwen", wpada w złość i wypycha Gwen z okna, podlatuje do niego i pyta jak ma na imię, odpowiada źle, więc wypędza wszystkich z Yahwatacsip. Moce i umiejętności W oryginalnej serii, jak Hex, Czarodziejka używała magii i miała magiczną torbę, z której mogła czerpać wszelkiego rodzaju magiczne i mistyczne elementy, np. magiczne wybuchy, purpurowe ostrza, czy nawet różne zwierzęta z kamienia, które były na jej rozkazy. Choć była mała, torba mogła pomieścić znacznie większe od siebie przedmioty. Jest również wysoko wykwalifikowana w różnych magicznych zaklęciach, choć oczywiste jest, że ze względu na jej brak doświadczenia, nie jest tak silna jak jej wuj. Posiada również miniaturową księgę zaklęć (którą później zdobywa Gwen). thumb|Czarodziejka jako CarolineW "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", Hope nie używa już torby, opierając się głównie na manipulacji many. Nadal używa różnych czarów, w tym lewitacji, telekinezy, kontroli umysłu, kontroli żywiołów, zmieniania wyglądu, wzywania i kontrolowania potworów skalnych, teleportacji i otwierania portali. W odcinku "Wróg mojej nieprzyjaciółki" objęła władzę w Legerdomenie. Miała Alfa Runę, najpotężniejszy magiczny artefakt. Wraz z nim była na tyle silna, aby pokonać Adwaitę, Gwen, Kevina i Bena, zmienić prawdziwą nazwę Yawahtacsip co kilka sekund, a także ożywić ojca. Dzięki Alfa Runie była również w stanie używać czarów, nie wypowiadając ich. Występy Ben 10 thumb|W oryginalnej serii *Co za pech (pierwsze pojawienie) *Z obcą twarzą *Nie pijcie wody *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1 *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Powrót Czarodziejki (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Czas leczy Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Uderz w dom (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Skąd płynie magia? *Wróg mojej nieprzyjaciółki *Miejsce dla dwojga *Wróg ostateczny: część 2 (retrospekcja) Gry *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Ciekawostki *Czarodziejka jako Caroline przypomina mamę Bena. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wrogowie (kobiety) Kategoria:Dzieci